User talk:SolariusFlare
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Tales of Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Whatever I misplelled, thanks.[[User:General Knight |'Truth, Honor, Freedom.']] [[User Talk:General Knight | Such is the way of the warrior.]] 01:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Impressive. I've seen the name a couple times before, always wondered if it was a large fanon wiki like the SFW. I'm not surprised it's relatively small. But then, I like small, quiet areas. Tabula Rasa 17:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I am sorely tempted to, but I'm currently busy with a project. Shouldn't take long, but even then, where would I start? Most of the things I could introduce would be original creations, not fanon as such. Which is one of the reasons I left SFW. ...Unrelated, but PFW continually tells me I have new messages even when I don't. I think it's glitched. Tabula Rasa 17:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Oasis causing yet more problems, what fun~ T'any rate, I'll certainly create if anything occurs to me. I don't remember if it you who I said it to, but I'm going to be trying to get some older Tales games, and playing games always fuels my fire. Tabula Rasa 18:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I am going to kill whoever is responsible for this. I will then skin them alive and boil them in a cauldron of oil and salt. Then I will resurrect them and kill them again. Search the word "Arkindai". That's one of my creations. The hell is it doing on an apparently mis-done google book and 337 . com, whatever the hell that is. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but it's somebody's fault and I am angry. ...Please help me... Tabula Rasa 20:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I perpetually forget to distract myself and calm down before I react. Alright... While I am nevertheless worried, it just looks like the book is some weird... thing... which is rather confusing. And 337 is almost like an archive, although I cannot imagine why. I'm irritated because there's no rhyme or reason to it or why it might be so, thus leading me to believe it was done intentionally by someone who knew about my things. Tabula Rasa 22:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah... I don't think I quite understand what you mean..? Tabula Rasa 23:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I considered that, too, but most of what I create is unique in any case. That's why I reacted to this very quickly. There was no mistake about it. Tabula Rasa 23:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) nani...? How very carefree. ufufu.. Hai, hai, allow me to finish this and I'll be right with you. Tabula Rasa 00:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) My apologies. It took longer than expected, and then I had to take a shower. By then it was too late and I was too tired, so I just went to bed. Either way. Ta-da~ Tabula Rasa 16:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to get asked once every day if I have a Skype, aren't I? Ahaha... Sadly, no, I don't have Skype. I'm considering it, but not as of yet. Tabula Rasa 20:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I guessed as such. But don't you already have Xat? Tabula Rasa 20:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah.. I think I understand. Not a bad idea, that. I'll do some more research on Skype, then, and see what shall be. That reminds me, how exactly will this roleplaying thing work? I'll be back later, in either case. Tabula Rasa 22:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Good to know. Well, with that, what should I do now, taicho? Tabula Rasa 02:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least it's saturday. I get to forget about schoolwork and focus on my projects. Tabula Rasa 16:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not :D Ahaha. I've been taking Texas History and British Literature as electives. Tabula Rasa 21:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) At least I get to run lots of D&D games. Tabula Rasa 02:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Solar (KPZ) I decided to check this place out I have black arms. 14:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) One question... if we want to RP... all we have to do is Make a Character Page? :D ConnorKluff 04:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) oh ok... but the Sad part is... I really have no Skype... D: ConnorKluff 04:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to get one to meet the others... but in the mean Time I can make me Charatcer Profile :) ConnorKluff 04:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was wondering... how do you make the Info box for my Character... I sorta suck at this,,, D: ConnorKluff 05:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah don't worry about it XD BraveVesperia101 06:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) seems the server got updated and i am no longer white-listed. a little help please[[User:ULF294|'Unidentified Life Form']][[User talk:ULF294|''' 294']] 03:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) nvm it got fixed [[User:ULF294|'Unidentified Life Form']][[User talk:ULF294|' 294']] 04:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey sol i dont suppose theres an under construction template on this wiki. i cant seem to find it 'ey, thanks for bringing me here. Been wanting to tell ya for a while, but I never got around to doing so. It's MY party, so I'll die if I want to. 21:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you decided to leave that bit out. I'll change that back to a half-elf. [[User:Draon029|'Cheese Graters for everyone! ]][[User Talk:Draon029|'The Narwhal King commands it! ']][[User blog:Draon029|'''All hail King Jay Jay!]] 20:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sol. I neede your oppinion en this since you created the wiki. Would it be possible to give Caleb Terra the MagicKnight class? or is it the same restriction as the Angel species? [[User:Draon029|'Cheese Graters for everyone! ']][[User Talk:Draon029|'The Narwhal King commands it! ']][[User blog:Draon029|'All hail King Jay Jay!']] 14:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) http://ultiseter127.deviantart.com/ heres my dev Sol incase you ever do finish the Lense pic.Minato Arisato 00:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey... yeah sorry about that... but the problem is that all of my artist friends want commissions from me... D: so I used Drake as a avatar for me character... so it is ok if I can revert the edits so he can keep using Drake as a avatar? :D BraveVesperia101 (talk) 04:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't Be...? so I can revert the edit? but yeah I was just copying ther other Fanon wikis I was on... XD (And use the signature button please so I know I get messages... D: lol BraveVesperia101 (talk) 15:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) you stupid idiot! whyd you block cloud he didn't do shit heh heh dumb crap you don't get it I am cloud idiot! >:( how bout you shut the hell up idiot your stupid af still Well if its stupid you would say it but its not stupid because I did dumb fk How about you shut up your a no life and no one likes you. I don't need to use intelligence but you do because your still stupid from 2 years ago that's sad I thought you would have got a life by now but no you didn't! I said shut up so do it, no one wants to here all the shit you say you monkey ass Hi. Would you like your wiki to remain affiliated with PokéFanon wiki? If you do not respond by August 1st, 2016, your wiki will be removed from our affiliates list. 23:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC)